Piano man
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Son las nueve de la noche de un sábado y Himuro está en el bar de siempre tocando una melodía para distraer a los clientes de su rutina diaria ya que ahí era el lugar perfecto para desahogar sus pesares de los días.El azabache tocaba ahí tratando de sobrevivir al día a día en la agitada Tokio,sin pensar que en la barra podría encontrar algo más interesante que un vaso de whisky.


¡Hey! Soy yo con un nuevo fic,sí ya sé que ni me leen pero quería decirlo (?) En fin ¿Qué les puedo relatar? He tenido varios problemas últimamente con este fandom y es molesto,por eso ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de escribir ¿Para qué si a veces el esfuerzo de uno es pisoteado sin ton ni son por las masas? ¿Para qué escribir si a nadie le gustará? No es que crea que escribo para otros pero...Es desilusionador ver como tu fanfic que consideras mejor que otros no es nada porque no tienes "popularidad" De hecho gracias a que me jodieron varias cuentas de rol pensé en dejar de escribir seriamente pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Digo,he luchado tanto para llegar hasta acá para que niñas bobas me derrumben,como dirían en mi anime favorito "Tienes dos piernas,levántate y camina" hasta me llevaron al límite de odiar el escribir y como dice Kuroko "Es horrible odiar algo que antes amabas" así que como buena sombra que soy (?) me despabilé y seguí,ya que debo evitar que el mundo se consuma en pura falsedad de "amiguis" y debo evitar que yo me disuelva en desesperación y asco.

Con respecto a "El renacer de los milagros" ¿Qué les puedo decir? Hace un año inicié con el proyecto y estoy muy feliz con los resultados,que me gustaría más es otra cosa pero ¿Qué les parece celebrar el año con fics? Sí,re imaginativa que soy (?) Pero o sea,fics de ustedes de las parejas que les haya gustado de el fic y por cierto,muy pronto acutalizaré porque pff,adoro escribir esa historia.

Ahora ya,sin más por el momento les dejo este two shot HimuAka que espero les guste ¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias por todo,en serio...Sin ustedes,esto no sería nada y si dejan rw's,también se los agradezco.

Este fic no es mío si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la canción es "piano man" de Billy Joel.

* * *

Las nueve de la noche en el mismo bar de las afueras del ruidoso centro de Tokio que se pintaba de colores neones y se prendía al ritmo de la música actual, contrastando notoriamente con ese pequeño bar de fachada cualquiera y occidental con solo unas pequeñas luces alumbrando el local desde afuera con el letrero de "Bar" con tipografía blanca y en cursiva -como los pintan en las películas americanas- sobre el fondo negro que lo hacía resaltar para que en esa calle con algunas farolas pudiera ser visible al menos un poco ese lugar.

Himuro sonreía un poco al ver a los singulares clientes de aquella taberna tranquila que tocaba las canciones de una rocola de los cincuenta generalmente pero por ser sábado, la noche era de "talentos" y cualquier cliente o trabajador que gustara podía subir al escenario donde expondría su talento, por lo tanto ahora escuchaban al gerente y dueño del lugar; Nijimura Shuuzo, que tocaba el saxofón al ritmo de una melancólica tonada de blues que encajaba perfecto con el lugar de madera alumbrado por unos suaves focos de luz blanca.

El azabache aplaudió un par de veces cuando su jefe bajó del escenario con su viejo saxofón que le regaló su padre en secundaria antes de morir.

—Me gustó la canción—Comentó el del lunar con una reconfortante sonrisa mientras limpiaba otro tarro y lo colocaba en el escaparate de vidrio que estaba tras de él.

—Bah, eso no fue nada...Tú eres el acto principal y mírate ahí limpiando los tarros—Contestó el azabache en lo que sacaba un cigarro y dejaba que otro mesero se lo prendiera porque ese era de los únicos bares con licencia para fumar adentro, claro que con moderación, pero esa pequeña cortesía del gobierno japonés hacía que el ambiente dentro del bar tuviera un toque más tristón y encantador a la vez por la casi indistinguible cortina de humo que el encargado trataba de disipar con los ventiladores colgados corriendo a una velocidad lenta.

—Claro que no, el acto principal es Kise. Yo diría que soy solamente el acto de apertura—Nijimura soltó una carcajada sutil al escuchar eso, soltando instantes después el humo de su cigarrillo.

—Como quieras—El de ojo azul oscuro suspiró y después de apagar su cigarro se dirigió a su despacho—Ya sabes, si necesitan algo me avisan. Iré a terminar unas cuentas—Himuro sonrió asintiendo y dejó que el hombre de unos veintisiete años se encerrara como siempre en su pequeño despacho subiendo las escaleras junto al vestidor de empleados.

No siempre todo había sido así en ese bar que lucía con un ambiente triste, al contrario, Nijimura había adquirido ese lugar tras unos años de regresar a Japón al terminar su carrera de derecho en América. Prácticamente fue una ganga esa vieja y pequeña bodega que el azabache convirtió en un lujoso y novedoso antro estilo americano que atendía junto a su pareja, Haizaki Shougo.

Al principio el centro nocturno pegó con todo, colocándose en uno de los más exclusivos de toda la ciudad por el buen servicio, las bebidas, la música donde varias bandas famosas llegaban a tocar y el ambiente tan jovial y prendido; por lástima, todo lo que subía debía bajar.

Su pequeña mina de oro poco a poco comenzó a perder clientela por algún motivo que el de ojo azul desconocía aunque a grandes rasgos no le interesaba, él y su pareja seguían ganando una fortuna aún con la baja de clientes además ya tenían una bonita casa a una media hora del lugar y un carro.

Nijimura un día al abrir el local comenzó a notar diferencias con los empleados, como éstos murmuraban a su paso o como algunos jóvenes se alejaban del lugar después de susurrar un par de cosas pero al azabache esas habladurías se le resbalaban así que seguía con su típica rutina hasta que un día al leer el periódico descubrió el porqué de todo.

Su relación con su pareja había sido expuesta. No es que a él le molestara o algo pero ambos habían decidido llegar a un acuerdo mutuo de no hacerla pública por poder afectar la reputación del bar. Todo estaba en el diario ¡Hasta un par de fotos íntimas! De las cuales el azabache no tenía ni idea de cómo las consiguieron. Después de eso seguían críticas al "hombre de negocio del año" atacando su relación y creando falsos rumores acerca de como obtuvo la propiedad del bar.

A partir de eso todo fue en picada.

Por más que Nijimura rebajaba los precios, hacía eventos, invitaba artistas-aunque algunos se negaban-y demás, el bar jamás volvió a su vieja reputación. Sus años de esfuerzo trabajando en la barra de abogados como esclavo casi veinte horas al día para transformar la bodega, el esfuerzo de su pareja en su trabajo como electricista, sus sacrificios, sus noches en vela y sus semanas donde no se veían más que para un simple beso se habían ido al caño por un par de hojas de personas envidiosas e influyentes que querían cerrado ese lugar que les quitaba a sus clientes y para cereza del pastel, ese maldito día de octubre a algún estúpido se le ocurrió manejar totalmente ebrio y justamente a su furibundo novio se le ocurrió ir a reclamar al periódico acerca de las calumnias que habían dicho, cruzando la calle enfocado solamente en ir al periódico a golpear a varios estúpidos aunque eso solo resultó en un estúpido borracho atropellando al de cabellos blancos, aventándolo contra el semáforo que estaba a unos pasos de él, causándole la muerte cuando su cabeza fue directo a la acera, rompiéndose por salvaje impacto y con él, el corazón de Nijimura.

Shuuzo estaba roto y perdido de alcohol en ese deteriorado bar que yacía cerrado desde la muerte de Haizaki, sonriendo cuando estaba al borde del coma etílico por rememorar tantas dulces memorias en ese lugar que ambos crearon. Llorando minutos después por una mezcla de sentimientos que abarcaban desde la ira hasta la más profunda tristeza y anhelo por no estar solo ahí, tirado como esos ebrios que su novio solía sacar a golpes del bar, amenazándolos con cosas peores si entraban.

Pasaron un par de meses para que el azabache volviera a levantarse de tal bache, decidiendo que no quería que ese lugar que había tardado tanto en construir con su difunta pareja se fuera al caño. Conservaría ese lugar a como diera lugar para sentir al menos que una parte de él seguía ahí y no en la tierra debajo de una lápida grisácea de piedra.

El bar se reabrió siendo ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora su concepto era más sombrío, era un lugar donde al entrar, el ambiente te absorbía para ahogar tus penas en alcohol, cigarros, dardos y una mesa de billar; para olvidar unos segundos el motivo de tu tristeza y dejarte envolver por el dulce sabor del ron, descargando todas tus frustraciones al son del lastimero saxofón que siempre tocaba el mismo repertorio de melodías los sábados en la noche a la misma hora de la noche en la tarima frente a un micrófono con un reflector de luz amarilla muy tenue vistiéndolo.

Himuro había llegado a ese bar unos tres meses después de su remodelación donde ya había clientes asiduos a ese tranquilo y curioso bar de Tokio que no tenían ni la remota idea de su fama pasada, claro que Himuro tampoco. Lo que el azabache quería al llegar a Tokio era un trabajo que pagara lo suficiente para mantenerse relativamente bien en el apartamento que su hermano había dejado en la ciudad cuando se mudó a América con su novio para estudiar la universidad becado en el basketball.

El azabache por azares del destino llegó a pedir trabajo ahí después de un par de semanas derrotado por los constantes rechazos. Que si no tenía la edad, requerían experiencia previa o tener una carrera hecha, cosa que no tenía por estar en tercer semestre. Tras todos esos rechazos en ese instante estaba bajo la lluvia con los pantalones rotos y con hambre por no comer desde hace un par de días ya que no quería exigirle nada a su hermano, que mucho ya hacía dejándole vivir en su departamento gratis además de darle dinero para mantenerse en lo que encontraba trabajo-claramente a Kuroko no le parecía mucho esa idea pero solamente se callaba y fulminaba con la mirada al azabache por la web cam cuando hablaban-Himuro llevaba solo unas semanas en la gran urbe desde que se mudó de Akita para terminar la carrera en la universidad de Tokio y ya se sentía como un pueblerino con sueños rotos ante la selva de asfalto.

El del lunar suspiró derrotado al ver como el periódico se escapaba de sus manos por la fuerte ráfaga de viento que la lluvia traía. Adiós a dos largas mañanas de subrayar y subrayar anuncios en la parte de clasificados para conseguir un trabajo.

Miró su reloj que marcaba las once de la noche y suspiró. Quizá si hubiera decidido regresar a América en ese instante estaría en una fiesta de alguna hermandad de la universidad poniéndose hasta la coronilla de alcohol mientras se le apegaba a una ebria muchacha o simplemente jugando alguna estupidez junto a su hermano y su novio en la casa de la fraternidad pero no, estaba en Japón siendo una sopa humana por el diluvio que caía, haciéndose inmune al frío por lo congelado que estaba y observando un pequeño letrero que decía "bar".

Himuro entró al lugar contando con la mano en su bolsillo el dinero que tenía, seguramente le alcanzaba solo para una cerveza o quizá para una ronda de shots pero no importaba, cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar por un momento su inminente pobreza y desesperación caía bien.

Nadie se inmutó con la llegada del empapado joven al lugar. Himuro tomó asiento en la barra cerca de un joven de cabellos rojizos que tomaba su quinto vaso de ron al son del triste saxofón.

— ¿Qué te ofrezco, sopa de ramen? ¿Naruto o camarones?—Preguntó el bar tender, un joven de cabellos negros con una brillante sonrisa y bonitos ojos azules.

—Ah…—Suspiró Himuro con una sonrisa al escuchar la broma—Un trabajo pero si no tienes, un vaso de vodka con piña bien cargado por favor porque no me alcanza para más—El mesero rió y sacó una hoja de papel junto a una pluma para después agarrar un vaso.

—Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, ramen-san—Contestó el azabache en lo que servía el vodka en el vaso—Necesitamos un joven que ponga la música, aquí tenemos un piano pero si no sabes puedes traer tu instrumento y tocar además serías camarero en lo que no tocas. El horario es de seis de la tarde a dos de la mañana—El de ojo azul después de preparar la bebida la puso frente al chico de orbes grisáceos que ya estaba llenando la solicitud como alma que cargaba el diablo—No hay condiciones y la paga es como si fueras camarero—Himuro terminó de llenar la solicitud con una sonrisa y tomó medio vaso de un jalón.

—Bien, entonces mañana llegas a las cinco para que te dé el uniforme y te enseñe el lugar—El de ojo grisáceo volteó para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz—Y toma, no quiero que mi futuro empleado se enferme—Nijimura le puso una toalla en la cabeza al empapado azabache antes de irse a su despacho como siempre.

—Entonces bienvenido a bordo, ramen-san—Dijo el camarero con una sonrisa, rellenando el vaso del azabache que examinaba su lugar de trabajo a fondo—Él era el jefe, Nijimura-san y yo seré tu compañero, Izuki Shun, comediante, camarero, literato egresado de la universidad de Japón y genio de la lámpara de sopas humanas—Himuro rió al escuchar la presentación del de ojo azul que le miraba con una sonrisa—Y el que está en este instante en la tarima es nuestro otro compañero, Kise Ryouta—El azabache volteó a ver el improvisado escenario donde un chico rubio muy apuesto comenzaba a actuar una escena de algún drama— ¿Y tú? —Himuro volteó a ver al camarero y sonrió.

—Soy Himuro Tatsuya, estudiante de segundo año de la universidad de Tokio en finanzas, ex jugador de basketball, camarero y pianista de este bar además de sopa humana—Ambos azabaches rieron por la presentación e Izuki llenó un vaso subiéndolo al aire—Salud entonces—Himuro dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro al chocar ambos vasos, tomando hasta el fondo el vodka.

Al día siguiente Himuro llegó puntualmente a las cinco al bar, ya había avisado a su hermano que no era necesario que le siguiera manteniendo porque ya había conseguido trabajo, Kagami volvió a insistirle en que aceptara la beca deportiva a América y él volvió a negarse, colgando casi al instante de que el menor comenzara a rogarle. No es que no quisiera pero él sabía muy bien que solo era un jugador bueno dentro del promedio, no más y que sería mejor que alguien con verdadero talento y futuro aceptara esa oportunidad en vez de que se desperdiciara en él.

—Hey, chico—Himuro despertó de sus recuerdos de cuando fue contratado y volteó a ver al castaño que le hablaba. Era un hombre de traje al que previamente le había servido un Tonic & Gin—Creo que es tu turno de ir a tocar—Himuro se dio cuenta que el cliente que había subido a tocar su precioso violín ya había bajado y ahora era su turno para después darle paso a la estrella.

—Gracias—El hombre le sonrió gentilmente a Himuro, el cual ya se quitaba el pequeño mandil negro que todos los trabajadores usaban de la cadera hasta la rodilla para ir al piano negro iluminado por la tenue luz.

—Espera ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Himuro asintió algo confuso ante el hombre que segundos atrás le indicó que era su turno— ¿Podrías tocarme una canción? No recuerdo muy bien cómo va pero me sé entera la letra…Es algo triste y dulce pero me la sabía completa cuando tenía tu edad—El azabache asintió pensando en alguna canción que cubriera esas características aunque ninguna encajaba—Las estaciones morirán una tras otra. El sonido de su pasar no se escucha más, esta gran tranquilidad a la ciudad llegará—El castaño iba a seguir cantando de no ser porque Himuro lo interrumpió.

—Aquí no se puede contemplar, la hermosa luna…—El castaño asintió sonriendo ante lo que dijo el azabache— ¿Hay alguna dedicación o solo la canto, Kiyoshi-san? —El mencionado se sorprendió de que el mesero supiera su nombre pero rió al recordar que aún tenía su tarjeta con su nombre pegada al saco.

—A Hanamiya…Solo a Hanamiya, muchacho—Himuro asintió y subió al piano antes de que los clientes desesperaran o notaran que ya no había música tocando.

El azabache se sentó en el banquillo del piano sintiendo como todos en el bar callaban y fijaban su vista en su cuerpo, en especial el violinista que acababa de bajar segundos antes. Himuro tronó sus dedos y tocó un par de teclas, acomodándose mejor en el banquillo; una vez preparado, comenzó a tocar las teclas de esa canción que fue popular en sus años de secundaria y ahora solo era una canción de desazón de un corazón roto.

Todo comenzó a animarse al ritmo de esa preciosa canción que era cantada con una dulce voz que podría formar un grupo en el momento que quisiera y ser exitoso.

—Esa canción fue dedicada a Hanamiya, solo Hanamiya—Dijo el del lunar bajo el ojo, mirando fijamente al castaño que ya tenía servido su segundo Tonic & gin con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y una nostálgica sonrisa—Ahora…No sé, supongo que puedo tocar la canción que me pidan o bajar para darle espacio al acto principal—No hubo ni un ruido de nuevo en el bar, haciendo pensar a Himuro que era hora de bajar para seguir limpiando tarros hasta que escuchó una voz exclamando.

—Cántanos una canción esta noche, eres el pianista ¿No? —Los demás asintieron y cuchichearon al escuchar la potente voz del pelirrojo que había tocado el violín—Todos tenemos ganas de una canción—Himuro se quedó viendo al pelirrojo de ojos carmín que pedía una canción y sonrió asintiendo, sentándose nuevamente en el banquillo para comenzar a tocar una canción llamada "piano man" de Billy Joel, provocando que el público sonriera y tarareara mientras él cantaba con su preciosa voz la letra de la canción.

Una vez con el público animado tocó otra canción americana para después darle pauta a Kise para su acto principal donde interpretaría una escena de alguna película japonesa de samuráis o algo por el estilo, bajando de la tarima para volver a ponerse su delantal e ir a atender la barra junto a Izuki que le prendía un cigarrillo a uno de los clientes.

— ¡Felicidades, pianista! Supongo que deben de hacerte una película—Himuro rió y se sentó en la barra como siempre lo hacía al bajar de tocar—Un vodka con jugo de piña bien cargado para Mozart versión Tim Burton—El joven con un ojo tapado rió un poco más por la broma del azabache, subiendo su vaso para chocarlo con el de Izuki—Esta ronda va por mi cuenta, pianista—Ambos bebieron hasta el fondo, azotando sus vasos contra la barra casi al mismo tiempo, mirando el show del rubio que interpretaba muy bien al samurái— ¿Sabes? Yo podría ser una estrella de cine o un comediante si tan solo saliera de aquí—Himuro enarcó una ceja al escuchar a su compañero hablar—Creo que esto me está matando…

— ¿Por qué lo dice, Izuki-san? —Preguntó Himuro con preocupación, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la taberna había visto serio al de ojo azul y ahora sus ojos lucían muertos junto con su rostro sin rastro de la sonrisa previa.

—Nada, nada…Solo que…Si tienes un sueño, ve por él. Jamás digas "Haré esto por lo mientras" porque ese "por lo mientras" se convierte en un "para siempre" —Contestó el de ojo azul con una nostálgica sonrisa—"Trabajaré en este bar mientras consigo un trabajo en la televisión o en la radio" y mírame, llevo años atendiendo bares esperando tener un llamado—Izuki llenó el vaso de Himuro nuevamente y el suyo—Pero no me quejo, las personas son muy agradables, puedo contar mis chistes y ayudar a las personas haciéndolas olvidar un rato sus penas con mis bromas y el alcohol o el fuego que les prendo. Eso no lo cambiaría ni por mil llamados de alguna televisora—Izuki subió su vaso, haciendo entender a Himuro que él también debía hacerlo para chocar ambos vidrios—Salud por esos "por lo mientras" que terminan siendo mejor que lo que tenías planeado—Himuro chocó su vaso con el de su amigo y volvió a tomar aunque solo medio vaso si no quería atender ebrio a los clientes—Ahora si me disculpa Billy Joel gótico, tengo que prenderle el cigarrillo a Moriyama-san y me refiero a los dos que tiene—Izuki le guiñó el ojo a su amigo que reía levemente por el doble sentido antes de ir al final de la barra donde un hombre apuesto se relamía los labios con el cigarrillo en sus labios esperando a que Izuki llegara a darle fuego y algo más.

Himuro se quedó sentado viendo la actuación de Kise pensando en las palabras que le dijo su compañero. Él no quería estar en un bar para siempre, no es que fuera dañino o malo pero simplemente quería vivir haciendo algo más que tocando el piano en las noches o servirle alcohol a los adultos oprimidos pero el punto es que no sabía qué, si por él fuera, jugaría basketball hasta morir pero por lástima no era una opción viable por su falta de talento y no quería ser maestro o entrenador así que quizá crecería un poco más, terminaría la carrera y entraría a trabajar en una aburrida oficina viendo números, casándose con una compañera de carrera o de trabajo, tendría una familia con dos hijos y un perro para asustar a su hermano cuando lo visitara, trabajaría más, se alcoholizaría los viernes para escapar de la dura rutina y así hasta que su hígado dejara de funcionar o muriera, lo que sucediera primero.

—Salud por estar encadenado—Himuro salió de su pensar al escuchar esa voz tan clara a su lado, volteando para darse cuenta que trataba del violinista de orbes rubíes que le animó a tocar una canción.

—Salud aunque no sé que hace un violinista en un bar y no en el tejado—El pelirrojo rió por la broma y tomó con elegancia de su caballito.

—No sé que hace Johnny Depp versión emo tocando en este bar—Himuro sonrió por la broma y tomó su caballito a fondo.

—Tratando de pensar qué hacer con su vida ¿Y usted? —Preguntó el de ojo gris en lo que servía una ronda más al pelirrojo y a su vaso.

—Lo mismo que usted y lo mismo que los demás en este bar, tratando de huir de las cadenas a las que estoy atado escuchando música y tomando un poco de alcohol para resistir—Himuro subió su caballito de nuevo.

—Salud por no saber qué hacer con esto llamado vida y por escapar de las cadenas de la realidad—El pelirrojo rió y chocó su bebida con la del contrario para volver a tomar hasta el fondo— ¿Podría preguntar a que se dedica para venir aquí a diario con tanta devoción? —Himuro volteó a ver a la esquina de la barra a Izuki coqueteando con el azabache que le sonreía y volvió a servir del ron a su acompañante y a él.

—Presidente del imperio Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou—Himuro casi tira la botella al escuchar eso. ¡Estaba tomando junto a uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón! El pelirrojo tenía su edad o quizá un año menos pero el maldito estudiaba la carrera mientras dirigía a tan importante imperio—Bien, ahora es el momento en que comience a preguntarme mil cosas sobre mi trabajo y mi éxito o corra despavorido—Himuro terminó de servirse y tomó el trago directo, rellenando al instante.

—Creo que es el momento en que termino de impresionarme por alcoholizarme junto a uno de los tipos más ricos de Japón y vuelva a subir mi caballito junto al suyo para volver a tomar hasta el fondo por no saber qué demonios hacer con nuestras vidas—Akashi rió un poco y chocó su caballito contra el de Himuro.

—Salud porque me alcoholizo con el mejor pianista que conozco y porque te alcoholizas con uno de los tipos más ricos de Japón—Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron a fondo nuevamente esa ronda, mirándose intensamente con una boba sonrisa en sus rostros, sintiéndose tan a gusto que todo a su alrededor podría desaparecer y ellos ni se darían cuenta— ¿Y tu nombre cual es? —Preguntó Akashi al dejar que el azabache le sirviera otra ronda.

—Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya a sus servicios—Ambos volvieron a chocar sus caballitos para tomar a fondo, mirándose nuevamente con un destello en sus miradas que podrías iluminar el bar entero en instantes, besándose segundos después por algún motivo aleatorio que podría ser desde el alcohol hasta el hecho de conocer a alguien tan parecido que se conectaban casi al instante. Varias cosas servían de pretexto para besarse.

Al separarse se sonrieron y Himuro volteó al final de la barra para ver como Izuki le daba su tarjeta al otro azabache y de paso a él le guiñaba el ojo mientras subía su pulgar a modo de decirle que había hecho bien.

Kise bajó del escenario sonriendo por las rosas aventadas a él y los miles de aplausos que le eran otorgados por su interpretación aunque lo que más le impactó fue ver como el policía que hablaba con un médico segundos atrás subía a la tarima y besaba desesperadamente al rubio, el cual correspondía al instante con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Vaya, parece que estamos en la pecera del amor—Himuro rió al escuchar a Akashi, levantándose al ver que ya era cerca de media noche y él no había seguido trabajando.

—Bueno, espero que Cupido no nos reclame por quitarle a la clientela—Akashi solamente sonrió por la ocurrencia del azabache que se levantó del banquillo para ir nuevamente tras la barra aunque antes de que se marchara, el pelirrojo le agarró de la camisa.

— ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar, Himuro? —Himuro sonrió de medio lado y se volteó para pararse frente a él y bajar su cabeza a nivel del otro.

—A las dos de la mañana—El azabache sorprendió con otro beso al pelirrojo y se marchó sonriendo a la mesa donde previamente estaba el moreno oficial junto a un doctor de cabellos verdes que igualmente se la vivía en ese bar en sus días libres, generalmente se enojaba con el moreno que le decía que estaría por siempre en la policía mientras que él estaba atado a su gran rango en el hospital general de Tokio, salvando demasiadas vidas y a la vez perdiendo la propia junto a su esposo, un azabache que generalmente sonreía, demasiado efusivo como para pensar que podría estar junto al serio doctor pero lo estaban desde secundaria aunque últimamente solo era de título porque había días en que el doctor no se paseaba ni por su casa por el exceso de trabajo que había en el hospital y Takao aburrido y dolido por la soledad, decidía disfrutar de su enorme y lujosa casa junto al rubio gerente de la tienda donde el azabache trabajaba.


End file.
